Amour inceste
by Loriineda
Summary: Heero Yui, jeune étudiant en médecine, fera la rencontre d'un jeune homme qui changera toute son existence, mais un secret planera au dessus d'eux... Yaoi/Scène de violence Couple: Duo/Heero Catégorie: Romance C'est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte. Tous le monde marchait à vif allure, les voitures roulaient faisant survolter les flacs d'eau. Des veilles dames criaient aux «malotrus» aux conducteurs sans gènes et sans conviction. Des chatons se protégeaient sous un vieux carton, ronronnant prés de leur mère à moitié trempé.

Les passant marchaient sans se soucier d'un jeune homme grelottant de froid, essayant de se protéger de la pluie, sous un porche, les vêtement déchirer, les cheveux blond décoiffé. Des gouttes coulaient sur ses joues meurtris. Était-ce la pluie ou des larmes de douleurs, de souffrances, tendant la main en espérant recevoir une pièce, pour avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Ses yeux violine de couleur Améthyste semblait regarder dans le vide semblant ne plus rien attendre de la vie. Il était là aussi regardant droit devant lui, et là, il se souvient :

_Flash-Back_

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! …

- Cours Duo ! Cours ! Ne reste pas là.

Le jeune garçon âgé de treize ans, essayait tant bien que mal de marcher, malgré la fumée mais ne voulant abandonner ses parents il se retourna mais alors la voix de son père retentit :

- Ne te retourne pas Duo, SORS !

Il commençait à suffoqué, mais réussit tout de même à arriver prés de la sortie. Ses parents étant bloqué, par le feu dans une autre pièce, n'ont pas eu autant de chance et, c'est ce jour là, que Duo Maxwell fut orphelin,et avait tout perdu.

Passant d'orphelinat à des familles d'accueil, le jeune Maxwell, s'enfuyait toujours, et toujours on le rattrapait.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il était à nouveau dans une autre famille, ils partirent tous en voyage à Tokyo.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce moment où, ses parents adoptives furent assassiner sous ses yeux, et lui , il put s'enfuir, en laissant, tous ses papiers derrière lui. Et depuis deux ans le jeune homme vivait dans la rue, comme un mendiant.

Aucun établissement de la DAS ou d'orphelinat le recherchait, croyant sûrement que lui aussi était mort. À quinze ans Duo Maxwell mendiait, ou des fois même volait et se prostituer pour avoir à manger, il lui arrivait même de voler des vêtements.

Et en ce jour de pluie où il était assis, sous un porche, il repensait à sa vie, et regardait tous ce qui se déroulait devant lui dans cette rue de Tokyo...

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Non loin de là, dans un grand établissement universitaire, un jeune Métisse japonais, grand, musclé, bronzé, les cheveux d'Ébène, et les yeux bleu, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, sortait du bâtiment en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Trowa Barton, un jeune français de sang pur, vivant au Japon depuis deux ans. Lui c'était Heero Yui.

Étudiant en médecine, les deux jeunes hommes finissaient leur cours. Il était déjà 6h30 :

- Alors Heero, tu viens en boite samedi soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois étudier, je suis un peu en retard, par rapport à toi.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu est très doué, en plus de ça, ta mère Alyson, est chirurgien, dans le plus grand hôpital de Tokyo, alors, ton avenir est assuré, en plus d'un père diplomate.

- Écoute Trowa, je ne veux pas que mes parents me pistonne, je veux me débrouiller de moi-même.

Trowa regardait fixement son ami et lui fit un sourire.

- Tu sais Heero, tu es tellement mignon, dommage que tu sois hétéro, Rélenna à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme petit ami.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Trowa, même si j'étais gay, je ne serai pas amoureux de toi.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi , je suis trop moche ? Fit-il tout éberlué.

- Mais non imbécile, mais simplement parce-que tu est mon meilleur ami, et l'amitié, ça ne se gâche pas avec l'amour.

- Très bien dit, mais tu sais, en ce moment, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie, il a dix huit ans et il est en première année ici.

- Je pourrais savoir qui c'est ? Demanda t-il curieux.

- C'est Quatre Raberba Winer, le petit arabe blond.

Heero faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce prénom.

- Mais t'es malade Trowa ! Tu sais qui c'est ce garçons au moins ? C'est le prince du Maroc, son père, est très cruel à ce qui paraît, on dit même qu'il était contre que son fils viennent ici pour les études, mais que sa mère à réussit à le persuader. Et puis il n'est jamais tout seul, il est entouré de deux bulldozer mesurant plus de deux mètres.

- Je sais, mais aujourd'hui, il a réussit à persuader ses gorilles de rester en dehors des toilettes. Et là, il m'a retrouvé à l'intérieur, et on a conclu.

Heero rougissait en entendant cela puis demanda, en balbutiant :

- Tu, tu as... Enfin je veux dire tu a couché avec lui dans les toilettes ?

- Ouaip, s'était sa première fois, mais il était très doué, j'ai même envie de recommencer là, tous de suite

-Sans moi Trowa, car là j'essaie d'enlever ses affreuses images de ma tête.

Trowa s'éloignait d'Heero en riant, et montant dans sa voiture, il fit signe à son ami :

- À demain, et j'espère que tu viendra nous rejoindre en boite avec Rélenna

- J'essaierais.

Roulant paisiblement, Heero écoutait de la musique. Puis arrivant dans une rue, il fut obligé de s'arrêter, car le feu était rouge. Perdant patience, il tourna la tête vers un porche que malgré, la pluie battante, il put remarqué, ce jeune visage, Tous trempé, un peu efféminé, avec ce regard triste et désemparé. Il vit sa main tendu, et aperçut une veille dame, déposer un billet.

Et là, le plus extraordinaire, fut ce sourire , oui, ce sourire angélique, sur ce beau visage couvert de boue, comme il était magnifique, malgré ses haillons, et la boue qu'il avait sur les joues.

À force de contempler, il n'aperçut pas que le feu était devenu vert, et que les klaxonnes des voitures à l'arrière se faisaient entendre. Il mit la première et démarra dans un grincement de pneu, et alla se garer dans une rue proche de celle-ci. Sortant de sa voiture, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre un parapluie, et se mit à courir, jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait aperçu cette ange. Mais malheureusement le jeune homme avait disparu.

Heero se retournait sur lui-même et regardait autour de lui. Repensant au billet que la veille dame avait donner au garçon, il s'imaginait qu'il avait du se rendre dans le supermarché en face, mais aucune trace. Ce regard , ce visage, cette tristesse, et ce sourire l'avait touché.

Remontant dans sa voiture, ce visage resta gravé dans sa tête, oui, il voulait le retrouvé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs , mais ce garçon faisait battre son cœur.

**À suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Scène de viol dans ce chapitre /!\_

Chapitre 2

La sonnerie d'un GSM retentit, et là Heero maudissait la modernisation :

- Merde, merde, et merde, il n'est que 7h et on est samedi, qui peut m'appeler ?

Il prit son téléphone, déposer sur la table de nuit et répondit :

- Mochi, Mochi !..

- Bonjour Heero, c'est maman, je voulais savoir, si tu venais dîner à la maison ce soir ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, car javais prévu de sortir avec mes amis.

- Heero, tu sais comment est ton père, il sera encore furieux, si tu ne vient pas, c'est la troisième fois que tu nous néglige ta présence.

- Écoute maman, j'ai 21 ans, je suis majeur, j'ai mon appart', je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

- Je sais bien chéri, mais, tu sais très bien qui te paie cette appartement ?

- Tu me fais du chantage ? Toi, ma mère ?, c'est pas très réglo ça. Bon ce soir, je ne peux pas, mais demain je passerais la journée, chez vous, okay ?

- Très bien, je le dirai à ton père.  
- Merci maman.

- Au faite, tu est tout seul, ou la belle Rélenna Peascraft est avec toi ?  
- Maman, tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui, elle est là, tout endormi près de moi, tu es contente maintenant ?  
- Oui mon poussin, je suis contente de savoir que ce n'est pas Trowa qui est dans ton lit.  
- Maman, combien de fois, faudra t-il que je te le dise. Ce 'est pas parce-que, je suis ami avec Trowa, que je suis moi aussi gay, faut pas t'inquiéter là dessus, je n'ai jamais fantasmé pour un homme.  
- Très bien Heero, tant mieux, alors à demain.

En raccrochant le téléphone, il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère. Il a fantasmé très récemment, sur un seul, un bel inconnu, qu'il avait vu la veille, mendiant pour avoir un morceau de pain, ce gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans.

Tout en pensant a cet inconnu, il n'aperçut pas le corps allonger près de lui se réveiller et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi. Fit la voix féminine encore à moitié endormi.  
- Très bien merci. Dis ce soir je sors avec mes amis, tu veux m'accompagner ?  
- Ouai, pourquoi pas. Mais j'espère que cette Hilde ne sera pas là, elle n'arrête pas de te maté à chaque fois.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Rélenna, Hilde sort avec Wufei Chang, Ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu sais ?

- Ouai, ouai, si tu le dis. Bon je vais aller prendre une douche moi.

Elle sortit sous la couette, nu et sans aucune retenu, faisant virevolter ses cheveux blond, et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, comme pour l'inciter à venir la rejoindre...

Dans une rue malfamé, dans un immeuble abandonné, un jeune garçon endormi, recroquevillé sur lui même, fut réveiller par une bande de malotru et sans cœur :

- Aller Duo, lève toi, tu nous dois de l'argent pour la came qu'on ta filé, cela fait déjà un mois. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réussi à te faire payer ton jolie p'tit cul.  
- Hanami, s'il te plaît, j'étais malade depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas pas réussi à faire quoi que soit, laisse moi encore un peu de temps.  
- Je ne crois pas non, on t'en a déjà laisser assez, n'est-ce pas les gars ? Dans ce cas, paye nous en nature, et on verra ensuite.

Duo était effrayé, ce n'était pas la première fois c'est vrai, mais rien qu'à la penser de savoir que cela allait encore lui faire mal, et sentir leur sexes en lui, l'un après l'autre, le dégoûtait plus que tout.

- Non, non, s'il te plaît, j'ai encore mal depuis la dernière fois, et j'ai de la fièvre, en ce moment je suis très faible, s'il te plaît.  
- Okay, okay, mais sert toi de ta jolie p'tite bouche alors.

Le sois disant Hanami et les deux autres sbires qui l'accompagnait, se mirent à rire, sous ce beau regard remplis de larmes.

Dégrafant leurs pantalons, ils s'approchèrent du jeune hommes, en lui présentant leurs sexes, bien gonflé par l'excitation.

- Okay ! On est prêt Duo, et si t'es à la hauteur, on abandonne pour ce que tu nous dois, et on te filera même un peu de came.

Duo ferma les yeux, et prit l'homme en bouche et commença un long va et vient qui le dégoutait plus que tout.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Duo, ce que t'es doué, je crois que je vais venir.

Voyant qu' Hanami allait jouir, Duo accéléra la cadence, pour pouvoir en finir au plus vite. Le japonais ne retenant plus repoussa Duo, en le bousculant par terre. Les deux autres continuaient à se masturber en les regardant et l'un d'eux déclara :

- Chef, on y tient plus, c'est à notre tour à nous aussi.  
- Soyez patient, vous l'aurez, je veux juste jouir en lui.

Duo se débattait en criant :

- Non, non, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas faire comme ça  
- Désoler Duo, j'ai trop envie de toi, et d'ailleurs je ne tiens jamais mes promesses.

Duo se débattait de plus belles, et là Hanami le frappa à plusieurs reprise au visage. L'agresseur, lui enleva son pantalon, et lui écarta les jambes sans aucune retenu, et le pénétra sans aménagement. La douleur fut si intense que Duo sombra dans l'inconscience.

Son corps meurtri était brulant de fièvre. Ne faisant pas attention à l'évanouissement du plus jeune, Hanami accentuait encore plus ses vas et vient brutal, puis son corps fut pris de soubressaut par la jouissance. Il se retira de l'adolescent puis essuya le sang qui s'était incruster sur son anatomie.

- Hum, il était si bon, à vous les gars, profiter bien, il est évanoui, il bougera moins, vous profiterez mieux.

Les deux bougres se jetèrent sur ce jeune corps, meurtri, battu, violé, et se laissèrent jouir de plaisir, en ce pauvre enfant de la rue.  
Ce même soir, cinq jeune gens étaient autour d'une table, dans une boite de nuit, en train de boire et de discuter, sous le flot de la musique où plusieurs corps bougeaient au rythme de la cadence, sans ce soucier de ce qui se passaient tout près d'eux. 

- Arrête de boire Trowa, tu en as assez bu, ça suffit, fit Heero inquiet.  
- Je bois pour oublier que Quatre n'est pas là avec moi.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison de boire autant, intervint Wufei Chang, un autre de leurs amis .  
- C'est facile de dire cela, toi tu as Hilde, Heero est avec Rélenna et moi ce soir je suis tous seul, et tout ça parce-que je suis tombé amoureux d'un petit prince arabe.

En disant ces mots, il avala à nouveau un grand verre de whisky. Heero qui était déjà fatigué déclara :

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre Rélenna, j'ai bu quelques verres et j'ai sommeil et il faudrait mieux que je raccompagne Trowa chez lui, il n'est plus en état de conduire.  
- Non Heero, je le raccompagnerai moi-même, fit Wufei, qui essayait de se lever, mais se sentit un peu fatiguer et saoul.  
- Malgré les quatre verres que j'ai bu, il me semble qu'il faudrait mieux ne pas conduire, on devrait rentrer à pied, se sera plus prudent.  
- Rentrer à pied ? Pas question, je ne marche pas moi, fit Rélenna en grimaçant.

Hilde qui les écoutait attentivement eut une idée.

- Écoutez les gars, on à tous trop bu ce soir, il faudrait mieux que personnes ne conduisent. À deux pas d'ici, il y a un immeuble en rénovation, et il appartient à mon père, on pourrait tous y allé pour passer la nuit, ce sera moins loin que de rentrer chez nous, et demain matin on reviendra récupérer les voitures.  
- Très bonne idée, déclara Heero, ça tombe bien j'ai trois couvertures dans le coffre de ma voiture, on pourrait s'en servir.  
- Okay, fit Trowa, je suis fatiguer on pourrait y aller.

Heero du soutenir Trowa qui n'arrivait plus à marcher tout seul, sous l'œil colérique de Rélenna . sachant l'homosexualité de Trowa, elle ne supportait pas de le voir trop près de son homme. Nos cinq amis décidèrent de partir vers l'immeuble en question...

Dans une pièce vide non loin de là, un jeune adolescent ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté. En essayant de se lever, il eût très mal dans le bas du dos et dans dans le bas ventre.

Voyant la drogue déposer près de lui, il la prit et commença à en respirer. Soudain il frissonna, et remarqua qu'il était nu, c'est alors que la vision d'horreur de son viol à répétition, lui revint en mémoire.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, et il sentit que sa fièvre persistait à nouveau, il avait froid, très froid, il n'avait même plus la force de se rhabiller, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et pleurait à chaude larmes, en appelant à l'aide à ses parents :

- Maman, papa, venez m'aider, j'ai mal, j'ai très mal .

Soudain il vit du sang coulait entre ses cuisses, et une douleur dans son ventre persistait encore plus.

- Aaaahhhh ! J'ai mal, au secours...Le jeune homme appela à l'aide avec difficulté,mais sans trop grande conviction, ne sachant pas qu'au même instant cinq personnes se dirigeait vers l'immeuble ou il avait trouver refuge. Heero et les autres furent sur place au même instant.

- Ouah!Elle n'a pas l'air en si mauvaise état, fit Hilde, satisfaite de son idée.  
- Très bien ,intervint Heero,on se trouve chacun une chambre,car là je suis vraiment épuisé .

En montant les escaliers, ils arrivèrent au deuxième étages, quand soudain, ils entendirent comme des pleures.

- Vous avez entendu ? Fit Rélenna, on dirait quelqu'un qui pleure.  
- C'est vrai, fit Heero, mais d'où est-ce que ça vient.

Ils firent silence, et écoutèrent à nouveau, et là, la plainte de douleur de cette personne leurs déchirèrent le cœur.

- _Au secours, j'ai mal, maman, vient me chercher._

Et là Heero s'écria :

- On dirait un enfant, vite il faut le trouver, on se sépare, et celui qui le trouve en premier appelle les autres.

Ils se séparèrent et au bout d'un moment Rélenna se mit à crier :

- Oh mon dieu ! HEERO ! HEERO ! Vient vite ! Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !

_**À suivre …**_

_P.S:  
Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir, je manque un peu d'expérience comme c'est ma première fanfic, mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'envisage de poster tout les 15 jours ou peut-être avant selon mon emplois du temps.  
Bisous, à la prochaine pour la suite._


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mon emploi du temps était chargé. Bref voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ce qui est des sortis de chapitre ça se fera quand j'aurai du temps libre ^.^, mais j'essaierais quand même de faire au plus vite, surtout que bientôt je prend congé. Merci pour les reviews ça fait chaud au cœur, et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent et suivront cette fanfiction..._

Chapitre 3

_- Oh mon dieu ! HEERO ! HEERO ! Vient vite ! Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !_

Devant-elle se trouvait un jeune garçon, frêle et maigre, le corps nu couvert d'hématomes, le visage plein de bleus, et les cuisses inondées de sang. Les autres arrivèrent sur les lieux et restèrent là sans bouger, sous cet horrible spectacle. Trowa fut écœuré de ce qu'il voyait.

- Merde, qui a pu faire une chose pareille.

Wufei restait là, la bouche ouverte. Hilde, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, devant ce spectacle. Tant qu'a Heero, il reconnut le jeune garçon qu'il avait vu mendier, la colère et la rage le prit, et sans explication , il prit la couverture que tenait Rélenna, et se précipita, sur le jeune corps meurtri.

Le prenant dans ses bras, il le couvrit en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal.

Il l'examina et remarqua la maigreur, et tous les coups sur le corps du jeune garçon.

- Heero qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Lui demanda Trowa, en s'accroupissant près d'Heero.  
- À mon avis il n'a pas du manger à sa faim, et vu les coups on a du le battre, et regarde à côté de lui, c'est de la drogue, il a dû en prendre.  
- Ouais, mais tu as remarqué tous ce sang sur les cuisses, il a dû subir des violences sexuelles.  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air, il semble respirer difficilement aussi.

Soudain, Duo ouvrit les yeux, et son regard tomba dans ceux d'Heero, et de Trowa. Affolé, il se débattait en criant :

- NON, ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, pitié, j'ai trop mal, j'ai mal.

Heero le tenait fortement et lui demanda :

- Où a tu mal ? Dis le moi, je suis là pour t'aider, répond moi s'il t plaît.

Duo cessa de gesticuler, et des larmes coulaient toujours.

- J'ai mal dans le ventre...

En disant cela, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

- Merde Rélenna, appelle une ambulance, dépêche toi il fait une hémorragie, ces salopards, n'y sont pas aller de main morte  
- D'accord  
- Fais vite Rélenna, il ne respire plus  
- Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche. Intervenu Trowa.

Heero s'exécuta et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche. En même temps Heero laissait coulé ses larmes. Ce visage si triste, puis ce sourire, qu'il avait vu lui revint en mémoire.

- Allez, revient parmi nous, revient, je t'aiderais, je te le promet, revient, mon bel ange.

Les autres furent surpris en entendant Heero parler de la sorte, mais préférait se taire. Soudain, il remarqua, la forte chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Duo.

- Trowa, il est bouillant de fièvre.  
- C'est inquiétant, il faudrait que l'ambulance se dépêchent.

Au bout d'un moment Duo reprit conscience. Heero le tenait toujours entres ses bras. Il lui caressait le visage, sous le regard étonné des autres.

- Dis moi Rélenna, intervient Hilde, Est ce que Heero, connaît ce jeune garçon ?  
- Je... Je ne crois pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Trowa toujours accroupi près du japonais le regardait anxieusement, puis son regard se figea sur celui de l'adolescent.

- On dirait un ange comme cela dans tes bras... Dis moi Heero, qu'est-il ce garçon pour toi ?

Le sois disant Heero regarda son ami fixement, puis lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Trowa, je ne le connais pas, c'est juste que je l'ai vu une seule fois, il était en train de mendier, et mon cœur c'est déchiré en voyant un si jeune enfant faire le manche, pour avoir à manger.  
- C'est malheureux de faire ça à un gosse, franchement, ils mériteraient la potence ce genre de personne.

Au bout d'un moment l'ambulance arriva sur les lieux, et commença à s'occuper du jeune garçon... Heero était monté avec lui en se faisant passer pour son cousin.

À l'hôpital, Duo se trouvait en soin intensif. Quand le médecin sortit du bloc, Heero s'empressa de lui demander :

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?  
- Il va s'en sortir mais, psychologiquement, il risque d'avoir des séquelles car, on a pu constater qu'il a subi des viols à répétition. Nous avons aussi constatez des quantités énormes de drogue dans le sang. Par contre, là dessus, il faudrait qu'il est une désintoxication, et si il est seul, il risque de ne pas s'en sortir.

- Je m'occuperai de lui, lorsqu'il sortira je le prendrai en charge.  
- Euh... Je ne sais si se sera possible, car vu qu'il a l'air d'être mineur, les services sociaux s'occuperont de son cas, et il vont essayer de trouver son identités, et de le ramener chez sa famille, si il en a d'ailleurs... Au fait, j'oubliais, nous avons contacter la police car il y a eu viols ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver...  
- Merci docteur, et j'ai pu aussi remarquer qu'il avait de la fièvre.  
- Oui c'est vrai, il a eu une pneumonie, assez importante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. Il a eu de la chance que vous l'aillez trouver à temps.  
- Est-ce que je peut le voir.

Le médecin acquiesça et Heero se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon. À l'intérieur, il le vit là, allongé, il avait l'air paisible.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il se sentait attiré par ce jeune homme. Il voulait l'aider, le protéger. Et c'est ce qu'il avait décidé, il fera tout pour le sortir de la rue, même s'il lui faudra demander de l'aide à ses parents...

Le lendemain nos cinq amis se retrouvèrent au poste de police, pour une déposition.

- Alors, comme ça vous aviez décider de dormir, dans ce bâtiment, par ce que vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de conduire, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui inspecteur Krushnada, répondit Trowa, et c'est en arrivant qu'on a entendu des pleurs, et nous avions découvert ce pauvre garçon dans cet état...

Ils furent interroger pendant des heures. Ils commençaient à trouver cela très long. L'interrogatoire terminé ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café, où ils commencèrent à parler :

- Je me demande qui il est ? Demande Hilde curieuse.  
- Un orphelin ça c'est sûre, rajouta Rélenna pensive. Mais dis moi Heero tu ne devais pas aller chez tes parents aujourd'hui ?  
- Si, bien sûre, mais avant d'y aller, je passerais d'abord à l'hôpital.  
- Tu semble porter un grand intérêt à ce garçon, je me trompe, fit Wufei incrédule.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai envie de l'aider, de m'occuper de lui.

Soudain Trowa se leva en s'écriant :

- MERDE !  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à crier comme ça ? Lui demanda Heero.  
- Regarde qui est de l'autre côté de la rue, c'est Quatre, il à l'air d'être seul, sans ses deux sbires.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour aller le voir.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, je...  
- Après ce que tu as fait avec lui dans les toilettes de la fac, tu te demande encore si c'est raisonnable ?

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers le concerné, estomaqué. Les filles eurent un petit rire excentrique et pervers, tandis que Wufei, gêné, se mit à rougir, comme une tomate, rien qu'en imaginant la scène peu dans les normes à son goût. Trowa déconcerté, décida de sortir du café, et se dirigea vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Quatre!...

Le concerné se retourna, et lorsqu'il aperçut Trowa, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bébé ?  
- Oh Trowa, j'ai dis la vérité à mon père sur son homosexualité. Il a été furieux et ma frapper, et ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Oh Trowa ! Je n'ai aucun endroit ou aller, je ne connais pas bien le japon.  
- Je ne savais pas que ton père était ici.  
- Il est arriver avant hier... Il a décidé de ne plus me laisser habité l'appartement qu'il a acheté pour moi.

Trowa réfléchis un instant.

- Viens vivre avec moi, mon appartement sera aussi le tient, si tu le désires.  
- Mais je ne pourrais pas le payer avec toi, il ne me versera plus d'argent.  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'occuperais de toi... Allez viens que je te présente à mes amis.

Trowa présenta son petit prince à tout le monde, qui au premiers regards apprécièrent tout de suite le petit blond au yeux bleu. Heero quant a lui, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et décida de s'en aller sans oublier de passer en premier à l'hôpital. Avant ça, il avait demander à Wufei de ramener Rélenna chez elle.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, la pensée d'Heero, n'était que pour ce bel inconnu. Il se demanda encore, pourquoi portait-il autant d'intérêt pour le jeune homme, comme si quelque chose de plus fort l'attirait comme un aimant...

A l'hôpital, Heero ne put le voir, car après qu'il s'était réveiller, les services sociaux étaient avec lui, et avaient empêcher à notre beau métisse de s'approcher de l'adolescent. Heero décida alors de se rendre chez ses parents, et de revenir plus tard...

- Heero, mon chéri, enfin te voilà, ton père sera content de te voir.

Le brun suivit sa mère jusqu'au grand salon, où sont père était assis dans un grand fauteuil entrain de lire son journal.

- Bonjour papa.  
- T'es en retard mon fils, il va bientôt être midi.  
- Je sais excuse moi... Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur ?  
- De quoi s'agit-il fils ?  
- Eh bien voilà…

Heero leur résuma toute l'histoire à propos du jeune garçon, dans l'état où lui et ses amis l'avait trouver et que son but, était de vouloir l'aider et si ses parents pouvaient intervenir...

- Alors, comme ça, tu voudrais que si on découvre qu'il n'a pas de famille, que moi et ta mère, nous faisions une démarche de tutelle pour ce jeune homme ?  
- Oui papa, et ensuite ce sera moi qui l'aiderai en s'en sortir.  
- Et tes études dans tout cela ?  
- Mes études ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, et puis dans deux semaines ce sera les vacances, je pourrais entre autre m'occuper de lui.

Son père réfléchissait un instant et répliqua :

- Très bien, comme tu est un grand cœur comme ta mère, je veux bien t'aider, à une seul condition...  
- Laquelle ? Fit Heero un peu sceptique.  
- Que tu t'installe ici avec lui...  
- Quoi ? Mais... Papa, je ne pourrais plus avoir mon intimité avec Rélenna.  
- Et bien tu choisis, ce garçon, ou ton intimité avec Rélenna.

Sans trop hésiter, Heero accepta les conditions.

- Très bien, j'accepte, et merci encore papa.

Alyson Yui, la mère d'Heero qui est d'origine française, souriait à son fils en lui disant :

- J'irais voir les services sociaux demain matin, et ensuite j'irais voir ce garçon, mais dis moi Heero il est d'origine japonaise ?  
- Non, on dirait qu'il est plutôt américain, par rapport à son accent , enfin, je crois.  
- Ah...

Sur ces mots, ils passèrent tous à table et continuer à discuter sur le même sujet. Après avoir quitter ses parents, Heero décida d'aller voir Trowa chez lui... 


End file.
